


The Importance of Proper Skincare

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, radiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David tries to Patrick about proper skincare. Patrick has other ideas.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The Importance of Proper Skincare

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 11: Radiance

“Patrick. Stop.” David looked at his boyfriend who was sitting on the toilet seat in his tiny bathroom, shirtless, wearing only a towel, a terrycloth headband pushing his short hair back.

David had been wanting to teach Patrick about a proper skincare routine since they started dating, and Patrick had always protested, arguing that they had nowhere private enough to do it. Now that Patrick had his own apartment, privacy was no longer an issue, there were no more excuses.

Patrick’s hands drifted to the waistband of David’s towel, teasing the soft skin.

“But I want you.”

“You’re insatiable.” David rolled his eyes, slowly rubbing a serum into his boyfriend’s pale skin. They’d gotten each other off in the shower while waiting for the hair mask that David had insisted on using to set.

“You love it.” Patrick’s hands ghosted over David’s sides, moving down to cup his ass.

“I take my skincare seriously. You should too.”

“I still don’t get why I can’t keep using my all-in-one shampoo and body wash.”

“For one, it makes you smell like a frat boy.”

Patrick leaned forward and pressed a kiss to David’s belly as he was distracted opening the face mask. “I thought you liked that.”

David tilted Patrick’s chin up and started to apply the mask.

“You're a grown man, you should smell like one. Plus it dries out your skin.”

“That’s cold, David.” He moved to fidget with the waistband of David’s towel again. “Please?”

“You know I’m not ready for round two.”

“I am.” He tugged at David’s towel, smirking at his now naked boyfriend.

“You are not putting your face anywhere near my penis with the mask on your face.” David quickly pulled on Patrick’s bathrobe that was hanging on the door, turning to cover his face in his own mask.

“This tingles.”

“It’s supposed to, that means it’s working.” David grabbed his phone and snapped a quick photo of Patrick, shirtless, mask on his face, hair pushed back. It was quite the look and he loved it.

“I thought we weren’t using phones tonight?”

“I just didn’t want to forget this moment. You know how long I’ve wanted to do a spa night with you.”

“No sharing it, okay?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Patrick grabbed the phone and took a selfie of them with their masks. “We do look really good together.”

David’s phone chimed, “Time to get these masks off, want some help?”

“Please.”

David rinsed their faces and applied moisturizer, “I love you.”

“Thank you for doing this for me.”

“You look radiant, you’re glowing.” David snapped another selfie as he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek.

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“And?”

Patrick looked at his skin in the mirror. “And I get what difference proper skincare makes.”


End file.
